Serian Kingdom
The Serian Kingdom is one of the most prominent kingdoms on it's continent, boasting strong magical aptitude and an overall acceptance to most races. Government Seria's government is primarily a monarchy. The Queen or King has full and final say in any and all matters and has complete control. The people vote on issues so the monarch can have an understanding of what the people need and want, however their votes are not a final say in any matter. Rank of power # The King/Queen of Seria has absolute power. # Under them is the Prince or Princess, the direct heir. # Below them are the Ten knights of Seria, which have authority in order of the numbered chair they occupy. # In the event of a Royal being unavailable to rule, the Council takes over and searches for a suitable replacement. They can veto the King/Queen by unanimous vote. The Council The Serian council is made up of ten seasoned nobles and advisers from different parts of Seria. The only thing that can outrank the Monarch is a unanimous vote from the Council. In the event of a Ruler being unavailable, they move with majority vote on any issues while selecting and training possible heirs. Selection of Heirs After coming to power, it is expected for the King/Queen of Seria to search for an heir. This is typically done by them touring the sister kingdoms for people of potential, meeting various criteria. Those considered are generally young, though age is not a be all end all in possible selection. Those selected are taken in as 'Nobel apprentices' and are given education and training in academics, arcana, combat, politics as well as various other subjects. This part of the process often takes many years. Those who excel and demonstraite the most desirable traits are moved forward to become 'Royal Apprentices' and train directly under the Ruling Monarch. From there it is up to the King/Queen to train them and present possible candidates to the council for approval to attempt the "Final Trial" If the council approves, the candidate has the option to attempt the 'Final Trial' and have a chance to be put in line for the throne, or they can opt out of the trial and instead accept a high place in society and utilize their education to be a useful and respected member of Seria. The criteria expected for a suitable ruler are as follows: * Kindess * Empathy * Above average intelligence * Above average physical ability * Aptitude in arcana * Above average combat ability * Strength of will * Integrity * Honesty * Skill in summoning and controlling Ethereal demons * Passing of the "Final Trial" The "Final Trial" Little is publicly known about the "Final Trial", however what is known is that it has the potential to leave candidates vegetated, insane; or in worse cases, dead. Locations * Alfya * Station town * Riki Villiage * Snowhead Abbey * OTHERS TBA Relations with Other Nations Allied with via Sister Kingdom's Treaty * Lunar * Truesdale * Deloria * Jigen * Menchin Neutral to * Valmir * Ghasir * Puakai Islands * Aldeith * Eliond * Celeion * Kingdom of Fay On poor terms with * Dula Military Conditions/Status Geography and Environment Seria is a very cold country, often finding themselves wearing coats even in the middle of summer. Because of the constant chill, Serian garb is often long sleeved, high collared, and heavy. When the grass can be seen through the snow, it is always lush and green, the pine trees giving green to the background when the snow covers everything. Geezles are commonly found in their mountains to the south. Economy/Market Demographics Language * Common * Elven * Russian Religion * The Church of the Five Children Education * High Health * Good Culture Arts * Illusionists are well known for making temporary works of art using magical lights and 'dust' in the air. * Serian tailors are considered skilled; finding plain clothes in Seria is difficult, as everything is decorated Cuisine * Confections, particularly utilizing the cold temperatures to create chocolates and hard candies quickly. Other Activities * Horseback racing is popular History 673 - Seria was founded by Thorn Drakenblud 729 - The High Knights of Seria are founded. 893 - At Thorn Drakenblud's death, the royal family shifts power from the Drakenblud family to the DuKair family. Queen Shana DuKair takes power 1045 - Seria proposes the Treaty of the Sister kingdoms and allies with Deloria, Truesdale, Jigen, and Menchin. 1103 - Queen Shana DuKair passes away. Prince Jenz takes the throne as King. 1138 - King Jenz DuKair is assassinated by his sister, Anasta DuKair in an attempt for the throne. 1139 - Anasta DuKair is tried for treason and executed by order of her uncle, Duke Ebbon DuKair. 1140 - Duke Ebbon Dukair takes the throne. 1168 - King Ebbon passes a law stating that blood relatives to the royal family are not eligible for inheriting the throne and instead establishes a strict policy for selecting potential heirs, and forms the Serian Council. 1221 - Prince Harren is inducted into the Royal family 1298 - King Ebbon passes away. Prince Harren becomes king. 1388 -Princess Himalya is inducted into the Royal family 1508 - King Harren passes away. Princess Himalya becomes Queen 1548 - Princess Luci is inducted into the royal family 1738 - Queen Himalya passes away as having had the longest reign in Serian history. Princess Luci is inducted into the Royal family. 1753 - Queen Luci vanishes in the night 1756 - Queen Luci is presumed dead and the Council takes over rule of Seria until a fitting replacement can be found 1776 - Prince Jacon is inducted into the royal family and takes the throne. 1808 - Prince Khan is inducted into the Royal family 1906 - King Jacon passes away. Prince Khan takes the throne 1963 - Princess Ieaeka is inducted into the Royal family 1970 - 'The Madness' breaks out in the rural areas of Seria, taking out farmers, infecting crops, and threatening to destroy Seria. 1971 - High Knight of Spirit, Farqual passes due to 'The Madness'. The cure is developed shortly after and issued to the citizenship, eradicating the illness before it had chance to spread far. 2012 - King Khan passes away. Ieaeka takes the Throne 2013 - Seria extends invitation to Lunar to join the sister kingdoms. Trivia Category:Locations Category:Mythic Realm Category:Kingdoms